languagesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Erlenlicht
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:Le Leo! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 18:28, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: This wiki Hello, From what I can tell (which is not very much), this is wiki ia about languages. Meaning that it contains information about languages, like how many native-speakers there are in the world, where the language is acutally being spoken and so on. I guess, you can learn here, as well, since there are pages named "Learn language/Lesson", but in any case media where you can learn said languages is definitely listed here (most notably duolingo, though I can't really recommend it). Another purpose of this wiki might be to simply interact with people from other countries (or to be more specific with people who are not native speakers of your first language). A chat would make this a whole lot easier, but since there is no active bureaucrat or sysop to activate the feature, there is no way to successfully achieve that. I don't really understand what you mean by hidden purpose? Maybe you can explain in more detail what you're trying to find out? ~Le Leo 07:29, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I know what "hidden purpose" means, thank you, I just didn't understand what meant by it in context of this wiki. And I don't see why there should be another purpose than informing about languages, after all it's called "The Languages Wikia". I, personally, can't see anything conspiratorial here, but since I'' am not the creator, I can't tell for sure. Neither do I agree to your statement saying this purpose is awful, considering just how many languages exist out there and how many more have already been forgotten due to colonialism, globalisation and wars against anything that feels foreign. Languages are something to be hold in high esteem. In addition, I highly doubt there are only the most popular languages used in Wikia listed here, considering the vast amount of languages here I haven't even heard of. Of course, however, this wiki is anything but a complete list of languages. But it's the job of the community to add anything ''they know and this logically requires help of preferably native-speakers. Now to answer your questions via Skype (because there is absolutely no reason to not ask them here right away): *TBA means to be announced *As far as I can tell, everybody can contribute to this wiki, but please consider the responsiblity you bear when creating a lesson, because a mistake can easily cause a lot of harm ~Le Leo 15:26, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey, yeah I am, why are you asking? Buntschweif (talk) 15:23, July 18, 2019 (UTC)